Scorpion vs. Kratos
Scorpion vs Kratos is the 3rd episode of Fatal Fiction, it features Scorpion from Mortal Kombat & Kratos from God of War. Youtube Both Scorpion and Kratos seek revenge for the death of their wife and daughter, but to get it they'll have to go through each other first. Interlude Proto Dude: Scorpion, the Undead Specter. Gamehawk: And Kratos, The Ghosts of Sparta. Proto Dude: Both of these characters seek revenge for the death of there wife and child. But if they want revenge, they'll have to get through each other first. Proto Dude: I'm Proto Dude. Gamehawk: And I'm Gamehawk. Proto Dude: And its our job to examine both warrior's strengths, abilities, weapons and weaknesses to see who would win in a fight. Scorpion Proto Dude: Scorpion, also known as Hanzo Hasashi, was one of the finest warriors in the Shirai Ryu clan. Gamehawk: Until Sub-Zero killed him. Proto Dude: That was when he became a Hellspawn Revenant seeking revenge against Sub-Zero, not only for his own death but also for the death of his family and clan. Gamehawk: Being an assassin, Scorpion is trained in the fighting styles of Hapkido, Moi Fah and Pi Gua, but he doesn't relay on his fighting styles alone. Proto Dude: Indeed, Scorpion also has a bunch of weapons like the ninja sword, the axe and of course, his iconic spear. Gamehawk: Scorpion, having been declared the champion of the Elder Gods was significantly empowered by them to defeat Onaga. Proto Dude: To put it into perspective just how powerful that makes Scorpion, observe the Mortal Kombat: Deception Intro Cutscreen. Gamehawk: Holy crap, Raiden, Shang Tsung & Quan Chi combined couldn't even scratch that thing. Proto Dude: Even when Raiden sacrificed his... life? Blowing up possibly everything within a mile itself, Onaga was pretty much unaffected. Gamehawk: So thanks to the power of the Elder Gods, Scorpion was rendered more powerful then Raiden, Shang Tsung and Quan-Chi combined. Proto Dude: Of course... Shujinko got to Onaga before Scorpion had the chance to fight him, but the point still stands. Gamehawk: Scorpion also has quite the few tricks up his sleeve that would prove useful such as the unblockable Hellfire. Proto Dude: Or the ability to teleport, usually followed by a quick attack to catch his opponent off-guard. Gamehawk: While Scorpion is immortal, this dose not affect the fight in any way because although he cannot be killed, he can still be defeated or knocked out. Proto Dude: Scorpion's greatest weakness is the fact that most of his special attacks are somewhat predictable, leave him wide-open and are particular easy to counter. Gamehawk: A prime example of an attack that fits all those characteristics, would be his spear. Scorpion: This is where I was reborn, this is where you will pay! (As he fights Sub-Zero). Kratos Proto Dude: The Demi-God Kratos was once a Spartain Warrior with the rank of Captain, until he agreed to serve as Ares's greatest warrior to protect his people from the threat of being overrun. Gamehawk: Because of this, Kratos power where increased to beyond superhuman levels, but it came at a price. Proto Dude: After being tricked by Ares into murdering his own family, Kratos became an even more aggressive opponent, when embarked on a quest to kill all of the gods. Gamehawk: Kratos has a huge arsenal with many different weapons and items, but the most notable ones would be The Blades of Exile. Which are made from the Blade of Athena. They generate fire and can be used for blocking attacks. Proto Dude: There are also the Boots of Hermes, which allow him to travel at insane speeds, and again, generate flames. Gamehawk: The wings that once belonged to Icarus allow him to fly for a limited amount of time. Proto Dude: And finally there's The Sword of Valor which would soon be trumped by The Blade of Olympus, its so powerful it shoots waves of. Gamehawk: Let me guess, fire. Proto Dude: Waves of energy actually. As I was saying, Zeus tricked Kratos of into transferring all his godly powers into it, thus making it one of the most powerful weapons in gaming history. Also, while where on the subject of non-fire weapons, Kratos has Poseidon's Rage, which allows him to use a deadly lightning attack. Gamehawk: In addition, Kratos has proven numerous times that he is far beyond any mortal in strength, endurance, speed as well as most immortals. Proto Dude: A great example would be where he threw the Colossus of Rhodes after attempted to crush him beneath his foot. Gamehawk: And then there's that time where he defeated Hercules. Considered unrivaled in terms of pure strength, Hercules fought Kratos only to get overpowered the whole match. Proto Dude: He was even capable of stopping his charges, which forced Hercules backwards, not to mention that Kratos broke free from his unwelcome bear-hugs. Gamehawk: And if that's not enough, Kratos also has great reflexes. Proto Dude: Indeed, his quick reactions play a vital part in the game series with every quick-time event sequence for Kratos to dodge, counter and block his enemies attacks. Gamehawk: That said, while Kratos has his strengths, he also has his weaknesses. Proto Dude: While he may have been, a great strategist back in the days when he was just a mere mortal, as been by the fact that he had the rank of a Captain, those days are long gone. Gamehawk: Ever since he became involved with Ares, he just continues to grow angry and angrier. Every time he swings his blades, its not with strategy, but with blind fury. Proto Dude: In other words, he is pretty much a berserker. Zeus: Kratos... what more will you destroy? Kratos: The hands of death could not defeat me, the sisters of fate could not hold me, and YOU WILL NOT SEE THE END OF THIS DAY! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!!! (As he draws his swords at Zeus). Fatal Fiction (Mario jumps to knock the box with his head as a coin appears with Scorpion winning the home territory advantage as the fight will take place in The Mortal Kombat 3 Stage, The Netherrealm) Gamehawk: And the home advantage goes to Scorpion. Proto Dude: Now who will win, the Champion of The Gods? Gamehawk: Or the Champion of The Elder Gods? Kratos stands at the graveyard looking for a challenge as Scorpion instantly teleports him to The Netherrealm. Kratos then looks at Scorpion as Scorpion looks at Kratos. Fatal Fiction Referee: FIGHT! Kratos then rushes at Scorpion to attack him as Scorpion disappears then teleports behind him and performs an uppercut attack with his axe which Kratos easily blocks with his blades. Kratos then kicks Scorpion with Poseidon's Rage, causing Scorpion to disappear again as he performs his Teleport Punch Attack but Kratos doesn't get knocked by it as he slices Scorpion with his blades. Scorpion then rushes Kraots with the intent to attack him only for Kratos to throw a punch which Scorpion blocks, he then performs a upper sweep kick on Kratos as Kratos uses the Wings of Icarus to avoid the attack. Kratos then attempts to cleave Scorpion in two only for Scorpion to teleport away from the attack and gets blasted with Hellfire as Scorpion also throws his spear at Kratos bringing him close. Kratos then enters a quick-time event sequence as he impales Scorpion with The Blade of Olympus. Mortal Kombat 3 Announcer: Finish Him! Kratos then dose his Mortal Kombat 9 Fatality by rising his blade which cuts Scorpion's body in half, killing him instantly. Mortal Kombat 2011 Announcer: Kratos, wins... Fatality! Results Proto Dude: While Scorpion got some good hits in it, the fact of the matter is that Kratos simply outclasses the specter. Gamehawk: His abilities may have been more useful then the one's Kratos used, but Kratos was still more then a match for him when it came to weaponry, defense and of course, pure brute strength. Proto Dude: Scorpion didn't expect Kratos's reactions to be on a high enough level to break out of a stun midway in being pulled in. And because of that, he was voiced by his own partard. Gamehawk: More like he was hosted by his own spear because he's such a partard. Proto Dude: Never speak again please. This match goes to Kratos. Trivia * This is the 3rd episode of Fatal Fiction. * This is the 2nd episode where a video gaming character fights another video gaming character. * This is the first episode where a video gaming character from a fighting game is set against a video gaming character from an action-adventure game. * This is also the first Fatal Fiction episode where an anti-hero is set against another anti-hero. * This Fatal Fiction episode is by far to date the shortest in terms of the fight itself. * This is also the first Fatal Fiction Episode where Gamehawk is first introduced while Red Wolf didn't appear for the episode. Category:Fatal Fiction Category:Season 1 Category:Video Game themed Fatal Fictions Category:Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero themed Fatal Fictions Category:Mascot vs Mascot themed Fatal Fictions